Story Collection 2013
by SpookyArie
Summary: A collection of stories I've written this year starting in July.
1. Intro

Hello! This is a collection of stories for 2013! This will include stories for various series and, of course, various pairings! I'll update this every time I write a fanfic that's not a serious work. This is a new thing I'm trying out. Writing romance and stuff like this isn't really my forte. I typically write horror with vague character descriptions where it focuses mostly on setting...so, yeah! Bare with me! This is for me to practice writing better. Also, I usually write shorter things. (400-2000 words, mostly).

Series in this collection:

Hetalia


	2. Necklace (AusHun)

Series: Hetalia

Pairing: Austria/Hungary

Prompt: Necklace

Enjoy...!

* * *

Austria's house was always nice, even from the outside, it was nothing short of elegant. The house was average size and had to be hundreds of years old. Austria also took care of a large garden and planted flowers around the perimeter of his house. It's early spring so, the flowers are just blooming and are coming up in vibrant colours. The windows had beautiful shutters that were recently painted. I go up a few stone stairs and ring the doorbell- a more recent addition. I brushed off my green sundress and adjusted my bonnet and held my hands behind my back. I put on my best smile and waited. A few moments later, Austria opens the door and smiles softly.

"Sorry for the wait." He brushes a few strands of hair out of his face and blushes.

"It's q-quite okay!" I wave my hands in front of me nervously and smile. "Wh-where should we go?"

"If you wanted to stay here, I could make coffee and we could sit in the garden. I could bring some pastries out too…or we could go out." He stuttered a bit as he spoke but, I was admittedly cute. I giggled a bit.

"I think your first idea was good."

He smiles and opens the door. "Well, while I get ready, you can come in."

I've been in his house many times but, I'm always surprised by how clean it is and by the number of paintings. A piano sits in the large living room. Austria leads me through the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen is smaller than you'd assume for a house this size. He makes coffee and opens a tin box where he holds things he bakes to keep them fresh. I help him carry everything outside to a small table that sits in the center of his garden. He picks a little white flower and puts in in my hair. "Too bad the flower looks like a weed when compared to you." He sits down and smiles softly. I blush furiously and sit down across from him, admiring the many different kinds of flowers. I pick up my cup and take a sip, looking at him. We sit quietly for what seems like hours, eating pastries and drinking coffee. He clears his throat.

"Ahem. H-Hungary. S-so, this is our 5th date, correct?"

"Huh? Yeah." I tilt my head slightly. Austria blushes and adjusts his tie, reaching into his back pocket.

"H-Hungary…" It's very rare to see Austria lose his composure, this was a moment I'd have to remember, I think to myself. I watch him silently. He digs around his pocket for a minute and produces a beautiful necklace with a red, heart shaped pendant. The heart shaped gem had to have been ruby. "W-will you be my girlfriend?" I blush and nod.

"O-of course…!" My mouth hangs open a little, blushing. I probably looked like a fool.

He leaned across the table and put the necklace around my neck. "Do you like it?"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward and kissed him.


	3. Are You Awake? (SamuelAdams)

Pairing: Bartend-ler/Bounce-ler

Series: Once-ler ask blogs (The Lorax)

Prompt: Are You Awake?

Notes: I used their human names in this. Bartend-ler is Samuel. Bounce-ler is Adam. This takes place during the Truffula Royale AU that happened sometime last year...It wasn't very popular and ended prematurely with only two fights and no winner. Also, this is not my best writing...ha

* * *

"Hey, are you awake?"

Even though Adam whispered, his voice still echoed in the empty air. He waited for a moment, waiting….listening for any sign that an enemy heard his voice. Adam watched Samuel's back rise and fall with his breathing. "I…I guess you aren't…That's okay." Samuel muttered something sleepily. Adam sighed. "You're sleep talking right? Huuhhh…W-well,…Ah. I hope we g-get out of here…" Adam closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, his hand wrapped around his heavy metal flashlight. "I really don't want to have to kill someone…"

Silence.

"I don't want to die either…But, I'd probably kill someone if they hurt you, y'know?" Adam's eyes scanned Samuel's body for any sign that he was awake. It was kind of nice to be able to just talk without fear of being made fun of. It was also…kind of lonely. "If someone hurt you…" He laughs tiredly. "I would never forgive myself…I l-love you after all…" He rolls over, his hair falling over his eyes. "W-Well, good night Samuel…I'll protect you with all I've got…!"

Samuel blinked away a few tears. "I-I…I love you too…Y-you idiot…Sleeping at a time like this is only going to get us killed, you know?"


End file.
